the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HOA2012/Update On Life
Hi everyone, so I am sure you weren't expecting to see me here. I'm sure some of you remember me, and I'm sure that many of you don't. So let me introduce myself, I'm Corrin, but everyone calls me Rin. On the wiki I was known as Cotton mostly, thanks to one of my best friends who I miss the most, Liv aka Liv2night. Yes, I know I should have kept in contact So, I know that I didn't keep in contact with most people from the wiki, which sucks and I regret it. However, I don't regret the constant contact with some of my best friends. I've gotten so close with my BT, Ellen aka SIBUNAOVEREVIL219, and because friends with her friend Britney who is also on the wiki. I've also gotten as close as ever with Alba aka alba99, she even sent me a birthday present. Still have to send one back, I promise I will. And the friendship that me and Cerise aka Patricia Soeters now have is something that I would not tradde for absolutely anything. The four of us have formed such an amazing special bond that is unbreakable and I couldn't imagine my life without them. They have seen me at my worst and at my best and I just love them so much. I've also kept in contact with Liv and Ellie aka HOAgleek4ever. I haven't talked to them in months though and I miss them more than anything because they mean everything to me. I really need to talk to them some more. I've also kept contact with Bryce aka FabianWillow, Rom aka DaGrandeSibuna, and Bailey aka TearsOfGold314. However, I didn't keep in contact with them all that well and I really regret it. I bet not all of you know what happened. I'll clue you in. Basically the wiki was so infused with drama that I couldn't do it. I ended up being blocked for a year, along with Alba. We are no longer blocked. In my opinion, we did not deserve it, as we were only protecting ourselves, each other, and the wiki. However if others don't see it that way, which I'm sure of, it's okay. It's over and done with. This wiki was and always will be a home to me, however, that's not always a good thing. For me the wiki was an amazing home and then an abusive one. It has affected me in both good and bad ways. I've made so many amazing friends here that will always be in my heart even if I have no way to talk to them, for example, Dan aka WalkingBunny. But I've also made some friends that in the end betrayed me. There are some users that have damaged me too much for me to forgive them, but I'm more than willing to try and resume many of my friendships that fell out even though neither of us hurt the other too badly. So enough about all that for this blog, I want to tell you guys about me today because I am a VERY different person. Well now I am 15 and a freshman in highschool. Okay I'm just going to bullet all this because it is so complicated. *I have adopted a new religion called Spiritualism. It is a minority religion, but it is so deep and meaningful and sometimes gives me a reason to live. It is not only a religion, but also it is a philosophy, and a science. I have found happiness with it and I am currently finding myself and trying to be the best me that I can be. If anyone wants to look into it at all just message me or look on the NSAC (National Spiritualist Association of Churchers) website. *I am in the process of becoming a living doll. A living doll is someone who looks much like a doll. Some great examples are Anastasiya Shpagina, Valeria Lukyanova, Venus Angelic, Justin Jedlica, and Dakota Rose. I'll include some pictures in a slideshow at the end of the blog. So anyways, I am in the process. I am waist training to shrink my waist to a measly 20 inches, and I am trying to drop to 80 pounds to have all dolly proportions. I am also getting purple circle lenses to make my eyes look larger and more dolly like. By the way I do not recommend becoming a living doll unless you research it properly first. It is life changing and can be incredibly dangerous. *Tyler. I know that this is one of the ones you have all been waiting for. So I am sure a lot of you remember my BFF Tyler, who you all wanted as my BF. Well yeah, Tyler and I never happened. However my relations with Tyler did cause one of my boyfriends to dump me. Surprislingly me and that ex, Kyle, are like best friends now. Aside from that Tyler and I are very close. We have always been and always will be. We are both attracted to each other and love each other very much, but we are not a couple and never will be. On a more negative note, Tyler is sick. Very sick. In January 2014, right after I was blocked from the wiki Tyler was diagnosed with a rare heart condition that causes his heart to beat abnormally fast causing him to have an abnormal sleeping schedule. He stopped coming to school last year and the only time I have seen him in the past year and a half was well graduation, in June. I miss him so much, but of course we still talk every night that he is awake. He is in school sometimes from what I understand, but unfortunately he goes to a different high school than me. I am so scared for him though, I sleep with his sweatshirt everynight and ask for the spirits to help he. He is my best friend forever and always. *My hair color is all over the place. It's blue, green, brown, black, I don't even know anymore. *Yes, I am still an aspiring make-up artist, it is my passion. I've improved a lot and if anyone is interested in hearing more about it leave a message on my message wall. *BTW I LOOK TOTALLY DIFFERENT. *On a more serious note, I am still struggling with selfharm and eating issues due to my anxiety. I'm trying to recover, but it is very difficult. I am just thankful to have such amazing friends who support me in anything and everything. *I have a new friend group that I hang out with 24/7 with and love with all of my heart. It consists of me, Joe, Isabella, Frankie, Nadine, Christophe, and Caroline. We all care about each other even though we fight a lot. Joe is my closest friend out of all of them, he's like my brother. We are such a strange group. We love to go to NYC, shop, got to Six Flags, explore, go in the woods, visit haunted and abandoned places, and of course beat each other up. *OH I HAVE A NEW FAVORITE SHOW! IT"S CALLED SKINS, EVERYONE WATCH IT PLEASE! RIGHT NOW! *I'm still 5 foot, and will be for the rest of my life. I will forever be the wiki midget. *Oh and right now I'm in a semi-abusive relationship with a druggie who has another girlfriend. If I think of more to add, I'll add it, but as for now this is it. Enjoy the picture slideshow underneath. ' corrin.PNG|Ignore that this is from my instagram, but this is my everyday makeup. 855.JPG|Again, this is what I look like now. 831.JPG|Okay, this is the last picture of me that I am including. IMG_1028.JPG|This is how much I improved on makeup. imageseqwarst.jpg|This is Anastasiya Shpagina, the living doll that I look up to the most. IMG_0003.PNG|Sorry, this is from my friends instagram, but this is a picture of most of my friend group. From left to right, Isabella, me,Frankie, Joe, Caroline. OMG I love them ' Category:Blog posts